grandiafandomcom-20200223-history
Sue
Precocious Sue is Justin's childhood friend. She often tries to act like an adult and constantly encourages Justin to do so as well. Sue is energetic and quite knowledgeable for her age. After losing both her parents, she was taken in by her aunt and uncle. Story Sue is Justin's closest friend, and she is often seen tagging along with him on "adventures". Sue's parents died when she was only an infant, at which time her aunt and uncle took her in as her legal guardians. Because of this, Sue is extremely mature and responsible for her age. She is often credited for acting more grown-up than Justin, even though she is at least six years younger. At a young age, Sue became used to eating her meals with Lilly and Justin at their house, much to the approval of her aunt and uncle. She tries to act as Justin's responsible guardian, often advising him on manners and work duties. Even she agrees that Justin could not carry out his adventures without her assistance. She often purposefully oppresses her inner childhood feelings in order to appear more grown-up. Because of this, she resents being called a child or a kid. At some point in time, she inherited the creature known as Puffy from Justin, which was actually a creature his father discovered on his adventures. They've become so accustomed to each other that Sue actually uses Puffy in battle. The sprite of Sue can often be seen twirling Puffy like a baton in order to conjure up a spell or to throw him to damage the enemy. Usage Sue joins at the beginning of the game. She is absent from the party for a short amount of time when leaving the Messina Continent, and again after crossing the End of the World, then once more after completing the Twin Towers. She leaves the party permanently near the end of disc 1. Battle Being smaller and not particularly agile compared the other characters, Sue uses maces and ranged weapons as equipment. She also has access to some potent spells and magic (it seems like she shares the most of her spell list with Rapp), providing the player uses Mana Eggs to purchase the appropriate spells - but due to the rarity of mana eggs it is an unwise move to use any with her, unless the player is sure they will obtain every single mana egg. Sue can best be classified as a classic support character. Some of her skills allow the player to heal the party, give a boost in strength, or even put enemies to sleep. Since her strength and health are lower than most of the other characters, she is best left in the back rank. The player can certainly have the option to turn Sue into a mighty mouse, but the effort takes a lot of time and patience for skill building. On par with attacking, Sue has by far, the slowest critical attack in the game, so she can't be expected to end an enemies attack if they're close to initiating the command. Like Justin, the player is recommended to keep both a mace and bow ready for Sue so she can switch them out as they gain levels. For boss battles, it is recommended that Sue is equipped with a bow, so that she can initiate a critical attack from a distance, even if it is somewhat delayed. Moves Category:Grandia player characters